


but the story of us might be ending soon

by orphan_account



Category: Victorious
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 05:50:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4467797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jade and Tori gets into a fight, and it seems like none of them are about to back off anytime soon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	but the story of us might be ending soon

**Author's Note:**

> Title and idea from Taylor Swift's The Story of Us

_“This is looking like a contest / Of who can act like they care less / But I liked it better when you were on my side / The battle's in your hands now / But I would lay my armor down / If you said you'd rather love than fight.” –_ The Story of Us, Taylor Swift.

* * *

 

Tori rolls her eyes as Jade passes her by without even a glance. “She’s _too_ stubborn!” She complains to Andre, still glaring at the Goth’s retreating back.

“You both are.” Andre corrects. He gives Tori a pointed look. “It was a stupid argument and it has already been a week since that.”

“I _told_ you! It’s not my fault.” Tori groans. She glares at the pictures taped to the inside of her locker before sighing and slamming it close. “She’s too stubborn to admit _she’s_ wrong.”

“And you’re too stubborn to explain your side.”

She shoves him gently. “I don’t need to explain. Geez.”

“Yeah? Well, nothing will happen until you do just that.”

“I’m not approaching her.” Tori crosses her arms over her chest, a stubborn glint in her eyes. “I don’t want to make the first move. She’s wrong. I’m remotely right. She’s the one who should approach me first.”

Andre rolls his eyes. He places a hand on Tori’s shoulder. “Tor, I’m saying this as a friend, you are an idiot.” Shaking his head, he walks off to his next class, leaving Tori there with a frown.

* * *

“Oh, _now_ she’s sitting with Beck.” Tori grumbles and drops her tray on their table.

Cat looks up at her with an unusual frown. “You know, Tor, it doesn’t have to be like this. Jade’s stubborn and she won’t be the Jade we know unless she’s that. Maybe you have to make the first move.”

“If she truly loves me she’ll approach me.”

“But she’s Jade. And it’s not that she doesn’t love you, she’s just scared you’ll reject her.” Cat counters as she plays with her salad, the thoughtful look still on her face. “I’m sure she wants nothing but to come over here and kiss you and tell you she’s sorry for whatever your misunderstanding was about but she’s too scared that you’re going to ignore her. She’s scared you won’t forgive her.”

“But I _will_.”

Cat shrugs, throwing a glance behind her shoulder at Jade and Beck, who seem to be having the same argument. “She doesn’t know that.”

“I’m so tired of being the one to ignore her bruised ego, Cat.”

“What?” Cat almost laughs at her as she spins her head to look at Tori. “Are you really Tori? The Tori we know doesn’t care about her bruised ego. She’d give up her ego for Jade any minute of the day.”

“Well, that’s just it. I should let her know she can’t just push me away whenever she wants and then wait for me to come crawling back to her.”

“She doesn’t think that way, Tor.”

“Fine!” They hear Jade yell at an exasperated Beck. She stands up and walks away from Beck. Tori’s breath hitches as Jade walks towards them.

But she doesn’t stop at their table, doesn’t even look at them.

And Tori can’t help but feel a pang of hurt in her chest.

* * *

“Come _on_ , Rob, faster!” Tori yells at the awkward boy as they run to Sikowitz’ class. “We’re late!”

“I know!”

“And it’s all because you just _had_ to get that can of soda!”

“The machine ate my dollar, Tori. I have every right to kick it until it spits my soda out!”

They stop abruptly in front of the door and pant. “You are so gonna pay for this, Rob.” Tori mutters. She swings the door open and sees Sikowitz sitting cross legged in the middle of the stage, drinking from his coconut and staring at them, as if he’s expecting them to come.

Which he is. “Tori, Robbie. So glad you can finally join us.”

“I’m so sorry, Sikowitz. There has been a dilemma at the vending machine and Robbie made me hold Rex while he kicks the can of soda out of the machine.”

“She’s got a very great hand. Fits my body perfectly.” Rex interjects from behind and Tori shoots him a glare. From the corner of her eyes, she sees Jade doing the same thing. “It’s true, Tor. You’re such a refreshing change from Robbie’s clammy hands.”

Before Tori can even scrunch her nose in disgust, a notebook comes flying across the room, hitting Rex square in the head.

“Jade, don’t harass the puppet.” Sikowitz warns.

“He was being disgusting.” Jade replies with a nonchalant shrug. “I hate disgusting puppets.”

“Geez, West. I thought you’re on a break with Vega?” Rex complains in his usual lazy drawl. “Why you being so grumpy about me hitting on her?”

Jade glares at him, shutting him up. Her eyes land on Tori’s for a fraction of a second before turning back to the front of the classroom.

“Alright, Tori, Robbie, this is the last time you’re allowed to be late in my class okay?” They both nod. “Go on, take a sit.”

Tori scans the room and sees that her usual seat (the one beside Jade’s) is already occupied. With another sharp pang to her chest, she sits on the only available chair left, sinking lower in her seat as the minute goes by and Jade still doesn’t spare her a second look.

* * *

“Look, Tori, just _please_ talk to her already.” Beck pleads, walking beside Tori on their way to the parking lot. “Please.”

“Beck, _no_.”

“Tori, what the hell is so hard about that? All you have to do is walk to her, tap her shoulder and say ‘Hey, Jade, it’s me Tori. Remember? Your girlfriend?’”

“Ask her that.” Tori coldly replies. “Why are you so desperately trying to pair us up back together anyway? You’ve got her to yourself now.”

Beck’s eyes darken. “Tori, the reason why I’m doing this is because it’s so fucking obvious how this is affecting the two of you. But if you think I can make a move on Jade now and bring us back together, then maybe I will.” He gives her one last warning look before storming out the door.

And in the pit of her stomach, Tori knows that she just made a really big mistake.

Maybe it’s time for their story to end and for Beck and Jade’s to restart.

* * *

She stands in front of Beck’s trailer with some pink lemonade and Doritos. She wants to apologize for snapping at him and accusing him of stuff. They are friends, after all, even after all the drama with their relationships with Jade. She knocks on Beck’s door and her eyes widen when Cat opened the door.

“Hi Tori!” Cat greets happily. “Are you looking for Beck?”

“Yeah, uhm, why are you here?”

“We’re watching a movie. Andre and Robbie are with us.” Tori strains her neck to smile at the boys sitting on Beck’s bed. “Beck isn’t here. He’s in the backyard.”

“Oh, okay.” Tori smiles at her before walking to the backyard. It’s dark but the moon still lights her way.

And she can hear muffled talking. One of the voices obviously belongs to Beck. The other one’s much more familiar and even though it’s obvious who owns that voice, Tori feigns ignorance.

She circles the big tree in Beck’s backyard and gets a clear side view of Beck and a girl clad in an all too familiar black leather jacket. She sharply inhales, trying to be as quiet as she can be. Her heart hurts as she stares at Jade burying her head deeper onto Beck’s chest and Beck stroking her hair fondly.

It’s supposed to be _her_ in Beck’s place if it wasn’t for the stupid fight. It’s _her_ place. It’s _her_ role. She didn’t know Beck was serious when she said he really might make a move. She also didn’t know Jade will actually cave in easily. Maybe she overestimated her relationship with the two of them and underestimated their abilities to hurt her.

She turns to leave as the tears fill up her eyes. She needs to leave. This is hurting much worse than she thought it would. But then she hears Jade’s voice. And the tremble in it breaks her heart.

“I’m so stupid, Beck. This is so frustrating!”

“It’s okay, Jade. Just pour it all out.”

“I love her, Beck. I love her so much. And it _tortures_ me that I can’t touch her, kiss her or talk to her just because I’m too much of a bitch and a coward.”

“She’ll accept you, Jade. It’s a stupid misunderstanding anyway. You were jealous, she wasn’t doing anything wrong. We had that argument millions of times before and yet we still came back together each time.”

“Not the last time.”

Beck chuckles. “Not the last time, no. Still, it’s just like our relationship before, Jade. There’s nothing to be worried of.”

“No offense, Beck, but she’s different.”

“I have no idea how that would not be offensive. But yeah, none taken.”

“She’s just- she’s _Tori_. She’s an angel and I’m me. I’m always going to be jealous of everyone around her. I’m always going to be insecure. Because as confident as I am with my physical appearance, I know my personality’s trash. And it won’t take long before she realizes that. And what if she already realized it? And she doesn’t want to be with me anymore? I don’t want to approach her because if I do- what if she rejects me? There’s still hope as long as I don’t approach her and I know I’m not making any sense right now but I think this is a safe choice. I’d rather not hear her voice than to hear her say she’s sick of me.”

“I’ll never be sick of you.” Tori blurts and Jade looks up at her with horrified eyes. “Contrary to the popular belief, you’re not that horrible.”

Beck gently pushes Jade away and stands up. “Well, I’ll leave you ladies to it.” He smiles and walks towards Tori.

“Beck, wait.” Tori touches his arm before he passes by her. “I’m so sorry for what I said a while ag-”

“Tori, I’m not the one you’re supposed to be apologizing to.” Beck throws a pointed look to Jade. “And…” He grabs the lemonade and chips and raises it with a grin. “Apology accepted.” He walks off.

“Thank you!” Tori yells before he turns the corner and he shoots a thumbs up in the air. She looks back at Jade and feels her knees go weak at how vulnerable the girl looked. “Jade.”

“Tori.” Jade cracks a little smile. “I was such an asshole, huh?”

“No, you’re not.” Tori sighs. She sits beside Jade. “And I guess you have every right to be jealous since Brad _was_ hitting on me.”

Jade scoffs as she turns to look the other way. “Good to know I was right.”

“ _But_ he doesn’t stand a chance on me.”

“Duh. He’s slimy and a stereotypical fuckboy.”

“Not only for that reason. Even if he was the most charming, polite, gentleman, funny, spontaneous or romantic boy on Earth with the most beautiful eyes, kissable lips and pointy nose, he still doesn’t stand a chance on me. Even if he serenades me every night and dances to me every morning and showers me with flowers and chocolates, he can just keep on dreaming. You know why?”

Tori can see a hint of a smile on Jade’s lips but the girl’s still pointedly looking away. “No.”

“For someone so smart, you’re good at acting stupid.” Tori mocks with an eye roll. She places a hand on Jade’s chin and forces her to look at her. “It’s because I already have _you_ , Jade. You’re charming in your own way, you’re far from polite, sure. You’re kind of a gentlewoman. You’re obviously funny with your own dark humor and you’re also _very_ spontaneous. And, even if you won’t admit it, you’re very romantic. You’ve got the most beautiful eyes to ever see in this world and the lips that I can kiss all day and all night and never get tired of. And a cute nose that’s really fun to kiss.” Tori leans in and pecks her nose for emphasis. “You’ve got an _amazing_ voice, obviously. And even though you only like singing to me when I’m asleep, and I tend to pretend I am more and more because of that, I still won’t give up that kind of serenading any time of the day for anything else. You’re a very gentle dancer when we’re dancing and even though you hate flowers, you still send me a bundle of violets every anniversary. And the chocolate doesn’t hurt too. Also, the amazing cooking is a plus.”

“Geez, stop admiring me, Vega.”

“But you know the biggest reason, Jade?”

“What?”

“It’s because I really, really, _really_ love you.” Tori mutters, leaning in to kiss Jade’s lips. “And even though you’re way too stubborn, I won’t ever give up on you.”

“You almost did.” Jade accuses, a pout forming on her lips. “I know it. You almost did.”

“Yeah, I guess. But after that speech you gave Beck, I don’t think I’ll ever leave you. Come _on_ , Jade. I’ve got blackmail material now, why would I leave you?”

“Jerk.” She grumbles. She pecks Tori’s lips and stares at her eyes, their foreheads resting together. “You won’t ever reject me when I approach you? No matter how big of an asshole I am?”

“Never.” Tori promises. “I won’t ever do that.”

“Good, because I have a feeling we’re going to have more of those arguments.” Jade teases with a smirk. “I mean, look at you, babe. You’re perfect. People are _always_ going to run after you.”

“Too bad someone already got me.”

Jade’s eyes widen comically. “Who?!”

Tori laughs at her. She stands up and tugs at Jade’s hand, pulling her to Beck’s trailer.

* * *

“Oh my God, _finally_!” Cat exclaims when they walked in hand in hand. “It’s been such a _long_ two weeks!”

“I told you it’d work!” Andre grins at Beck and Beck fist pumps him. “Who knew a little competition is all we needed?”

“Technically, I came here to say sorry, not to tell Beck to _get the fuck off Jade_.” Tori sends a warning glare at Beck who just laughs at her. “So, your plan didn’t work.”

“What matters is you’re together now.” Beck shrugs. “So we totally brought you back together and whatever our plan was, it totally worked.”

“Jackass.” Jade grumbles as she sits down on the couch beside Cat, pulling Tori to sit on her lap. “So, what are we watching?”

“Well, my DVDs are inside the house and it’s much too late for me to come and get them.” Beck tells them as he rummages through his drawers. “But you _did_ leave a copy of The Scissoring her when we last watched it.”

“No.” Tori groans. She can already feel herself puking. “Beck, the last movie night was already filled with enough gore, I don’t want more now.”

“Same here.” Robbie weakly adds, his hand firmly planted on his stomach. “I didn’t sleep for a week after the last time.”

“Babies.” Jade complains. “Put it in, Beck. Let them suffer.”

“The boss has spoken.” Beck teases as he puts the DVD in.

Andre and Beck flinch every now and then, even when they already watched this more than three times. Cat’s hand never left her mouth, occasionally gasping during the scenes. Robbie makes two trips to the bathroom to puke, leaving Rex behind to stare at the TV blankly.

Jade, of course, watches in glee. It’s fun, anyway, to see the people get killed using scissors. And of course, Tori buries her face on Jade’s neck, flinching whenever she hears the horrifying screams and visibly relaxing as Jade’s left arm tightens around her waist and her right hand strokes different patterns on Tori’s back.

She doesn’t even notice herself softly humming to Tori as the movie goes on.

Tori thinks that maybe their story isn’t going to end so soon yet, and she decides she’ll do everything in her power to keep in going.


End file.
